Kevin Masterson (Earth-982)
Real name: Kevin Masterson Nicknames: No known nicknames Aliases: Thunderstrike Status Occupation: Occupation unknown Legal status: Legal status unknown Identity: Secret Marital status: Marital status unknown Affiliations: A-Next Base of operations: New York Origin Origin of character unknown. Place of birth: Place of birth unknown Known relatives: Eric Masterson (father, deceased) First appearance: ''A-Next'' #1 (1999) History In the alternate future of MC2, Eric's son, Kevin Masterson was granted the Thunderstrike Mace by Jarvis, the Avengers butler, as per his father's will. As the mace was made for his father alone, Kevin was unable to use it as his father had. The mace was later stolen from Kevin and eventually came into the possession of Loki, who had created a spell to tap the dormant power within the mace. Kevin leapt into the midst of the spell, absorbing the mace and the magic it contained into his body. He became his own version of Thunderstrike and would go on to join A-Next, the replacement team created after the Avengers disbanded. Kevin thought that he could use his powers to in some way connect with his deceased father's memory. Kevin made friends with teammate J2, as they both had inherited their superpowers from their missing fathers, and worked well with Stinger and Mainframe. When his team gained new members, he tried to form friendships with them, but he wasn't as close with them as he was his original teammates. Kevin tried to do some good as just his normal self, by volunteering at a housing project with his childhood friend Maria. But he found himself embroiled in a battle with the Sons of the Serpent. However, Kevin couldn't change without revealing his secret identity to Maria. The intervention of Blacklight helped hold off the Serpents, but when the building Kevin and Maria were hiding in collapsed he had to change, making Maria swear to keep his secret. Thunderstrike's biggest challenge though, was when A-Next travelled to a dark parallel dimension, where he encountered a dark version of his own father. But when the evil Eric Masterson recognized Thunderstrike as Kevin, Thunderstrike learned that in this reality, the evil Kevin had died, not Eric (as in Thunderstrike's reality). The dark Eric and Kevin bonded, and once A-Next defeated the dark dimension's ruler, Kevin stayed behind to be with his "father". Kevin returned to his home reality, and rejoined A-Next. But when Galactus destroyed Asgard, Thunderstrike seemingly lost his powers. Characteristics Height: 5' 10", (as Thunderstrike) 6' 6 Weight: 160 lbs, (as Thunderstrike) 640 lbs Eyes: Blue Hair: Blond Distinguishing Features: Ponytail Powers Powers: Superhuman strength, sonic blasts, near-flight leaping ability. Abilities: No known abilities. Strength level: Strength level unknown Miscellaneous Equipment: None. Transportation: Thunder jumping or Quinjet. Weapons: Although he is unable to use Thunderstrike (Enchanted Mace) the same as his father Thunderstrike (Eric Masterson), it is where his powers come from. Notes * Character created by: Tom DeFalco and Ron Frenz. Trivia * Recommended Readings * A-Next #1: Revealed how on 18th birthday, received Thunderstrike mace from Jarvis; pursued by Loki's trolls, gained super-powers from mace; with other super-heroes, formed new team of Avengers * What If vol 2 #105: Appeared at Avengers Mansion * A-Next #2: With Avengers, fought Sentry #666 * A-Next #3/J2 #3: With Avengers, fought the Defenders * A-Next #4: Met the Dream Team and Coal Tiger; fought Soldiers of the Serpent * J2 #5: Officially welcomed by city of New York * A-Next #5: Visited father's grave with J2 * J2 #6: Learnt of Magneta from J2 * A-Next #6: Helped Argo find his father, Hercules; prevented Argo from beating him * A-Next #7: Learned from Jarvis how the original Avengers broke up * A-Next #8: With Crimson Curse and American Dream, found the Scarlet Witch in the Avengers sub-basement * A-Next #9: As Kevin, meets with girlfriend Maria Sapristi, and her friends Kendra Freeman, Jameesia Grant, and Holly Halpern, when the Soldiers of the Serpent attack. Gets help from Blacklight; reveals secret identity to Maria * A-Next #10-11: With Avengers and Captain America, fought Thunder Guard; met alternate version of his father named Stormtrooper; decided to stay on alternate Earth with him * Spider-Girl #57: Battles Fatal Force on alternate Earth * Spider-Girl #58: After defeating Fatal Force, meets up with Spider-Girl and returns to his home dimension * Spider-Girl #59: Alongside Avengers, X-People, and Fantastic Five, defeats Seth Related Articles * Thunderstrike (Eric Masterson) * Woden * Thena See Also * Character Gallery: * Fan-Art Gallery: * Appearances of * Quotations by External Links * http://www.immortalthor.net/bio-thunderstrike2.html References * ---- Category:Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Living Characters Category:MC2 Category:A-Next Members